everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
EQGods
The Pantheon There are three tiers of divinity, tiers that have been identified to us as the governing consciousnesses of the universe and its delicate mediums of balance. The first of these tiers is the realm of the demi-god – the divine entity closest to the mortal in its composition, demeanor and purpose, but still wholly divine in its existence. Many of these lesser gods are rumored to have once been mortals upon our very worlds – heroes and villains who have ascended through the graces of their patron gods, or through their own accord and achievements. The second of the triad are the gods of Nature and Influence, those whom we are most associated with upon our primal world of Norrath, are the second in the tier of divine power. They are extremely powerful beings with whom we identify our emotions, desires, and sentiments – although we do so in ignorance. The third tier, the Great Gods of Elemental Power, comprises the most revered and unknown of our divine watchers and creators. They are gods of the gods, beyond our comprehension and reach forever - for even the deities of Nature and Influence are without explanation or thought as to these beings' meaning and existence. The Creator The Nameless Great Gods of Elemental Power ''' E`ci, Povar and Tarew Marr Fennin Ro The Rathe Xegony '''Gods of Nature and Influence Bertoxxulous Brell Serilis Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane Cazic-Thule Druzzil Ro Erollisi Marr Innoruuk Karana Mithaniel Marr Prexus Quellious Rallos Zek Rodcet Nife Solusek Ro The Tribunal Tunare Veeshan Demi-Gods Ayonae Ro Lanys T`Vyl Luclin Mayong Mistmoore Morell-Thule Rizlona Rolfron Zek Saryrn Sullon Zek Tallon Zek Terris-Thule Tholuxe Paells Torvonnilous Vallon Zek Vazaelle Kaleine Xev Bristlebane Zebuxoruk cruelty. Luclin, The Maiden of Shadows Luclin, the Maiden of Shadows rules the Plane of Shadow, She is short of stature, about 4'9" tall, sleek and thin, with an elfin body structure. Her short hair is deep gray with long side locks down to her stomach. Her silver eyes have no pupils and her skin is solid black. She wears black and gray robes and a shadowy mist perpetually swirls around her feet. In one hand she bears a massive silver and platinum staff carved in the shape of two tendrils wrapping around one another to form two humanoid hands at the top. Floating just above the cupped palms of the hands is a small black orb whose surface has an iridescent sheen similar to that of oil. Realm: Plane of Shadow Mayong Mistmoore With the final devastating blow, Mayong Mistmoore's blood spread across the enchanted floor of Dreadspire Keep. In his last breath, the lord of the vampires issued a promise, "My age begins." Finally shedding the remains of his mortal coil, centuries of research and experiments culminated into achieving his life's goal -- to ascend and walk among the gods. With the last act of unleashing Mistmoore's soul, Norrath's mortals released an evil demi-god among the unsuspecting planes of the pantheon. And as Mistmoore's soul completed its metamorphosis, the Demi-Plane of Blood became fully realized as a crimson realm of death and darkness. Even Ro's shimmer, the great Norrath sun, was lessened as the vampire's plane bled through the pantheon, reeling and reforming in ethereal space. Norrathians thirst for glory and power -- a reality the vampire relied on -- brought Mayong to godhood. For hundreds of years, Mayong laid the groundwork for his own ascension, carefully and purposefully. He enshrouded himself in mystery and myth, creating an insatiable curiosity in historians and fame hunters the world over. Few had ever seen the vampire, but everyone believed in him. That was crucial to Mayong's designs. Most know that the gods of the pantheon are strengthened and empowered by those who revere and believe in them. So, as Norrathians accepted Mayong's invitation to Dreadspire Keep, they unwittingly acknowledged his power and became disciples who fueled the enchantments that surrounded him and his abode. When the last drop of the great vampire's blood trickled to the floor, the enchantments took on life at his death. The awe of his power and pride in his defeat shown by those who revealed him provided the last ingredient to lift his dark soul into godhood. Now, Mayong's cackles resonate through the immortal realm. Realm: Demi-Plane of Blood Morell-Thule, The Lord of Dreams Morell-Thule, the Lord of Dreams rules the demi-Plane of Dreams where he is responsible for the rich texture of sleep visions. He creates, animates and thoroughly enjoys the creatures who romp in his realm. Though nearly seven feet tall and well built, he has handsome and youthful features. His body is that of a pure white centaur with the tail of a lion. His silver hooves sparkle constantly and he has a unicorn-like horn on his brow. That horn is not made of hair as with most such protuberances, but is purely a thing of light. His long hair grows down his spine and ends in a glistening white mane which, with his pale skin, set off his beautiful green eyes. Realm: Demi-Plane of Dreams Rizlona Rizlona is a demi-goddess residing in a chamber of her own inside Solusek Ro’s Tower. She was a half elven bard in her mortal years upon Norrath. She was a fierce combatant, lending her song to battle. Her songs always included praise to Solusek and the power that he granted her through song. Rizlona earned the recognition of Solusek Ro by invoking his name to give her power and strength on the battlefield. She ascended to his service countless years past. Many songs have been named after Rizlona’s fiery might. Rolfron Zek, The Hollow God Often called, "the Forlorn" or "the Prince of Despair," Rolfron Zek was a kobold elder shaman of Brell Serilis when the Duke of Below turned his back on the kobolds in favor of his other creations. Rolfron’s rage was embraced by Rallos Zek, who granted Rolfron tremendous power and made him the Prince of Despair. Rolfron is said to be an albino that wields a sword forged by Rallos Zek from the blackened remains of Rolfron’s very soul. Rolfron dwells in the shadow of Rallos Zek, inflicting despair and hopelessness on the victims and enemies of war. Saryrn, The Mistress of Torment and Pain Born a woman of striking beauty, she now rules the demi-Plane of Pain - a hot, damp and uncomfortable place with no flat surfaces on which to walk. Instead the ground is cluttered with small, closely placed, stalagmites of smooth obsidian. Saryrn busies herself by spending personal time with those cursed enough to live in her realm. She captures and torments her subjects mentally and physically and completely at random. The length of their torment before she releases them again, is also completely random - based mainly upon her whims. Those who fall into her hands may suffer but a few moments or for months at a time. All live with the fear that at any time, she may choose them as a partner. Realm: Demi-Plane of Torment Sullon Zek, The Maiden of Rage In a long forgotten age, Sullon McKlarren was a simple barbarian whose only desire was to defend her northern homeland on Antonica from its enemies. Battle after battle, she excelled as her prowess with axes and swords was unmatched. She was always victorious, slaying ice giants, fierce wild beasts, and many others. Halas, the barbarian city, came to rely on Sullon and her small band of friends as defenders of their home. As she battled she learned to focus her anger and hate for her enemies. Her focused ire became so great that she seemed to shift into an alternate consciousness. During those moments, even her friends could not reach her, and it worried them. In those fierce states of pure rage, Sullon was unstoppable. Even her faithful wolves, Ghost and Snowtail, began to spend more time away from her than at her side. They feared for her, but more than that they grew afraid of her. And each time Sullon used her talent for focusing her rage, she seemed to get stronger, so strong in fact, that Rallos Zek, the god of war, noticed her. Her unique talents were of great interest to him and so he summoned her to Drundar, the Fortress of Zek. In the great pit of Drundar, Rallos Zek pitted Sullon against many of his champions and favored warriors. They all failed. Sullon's ferocity and talent almost made her challenges boring. With few champions left to fight Sullon, Rallos Zek stepped into the pit himself and faced her. With humility, Sullon lowered her axes to the ground and began to kneel when Rallos issued a terrifying yell and forbade her from ever dropping her axes again. He commanded her to fight him. And she did. For what seemed like hours they fought in the pit. Sullon, consumed by her rage, sent her blades whirling, her body lithe and limber evaded and seemed to curl around Rallos' strikes. The ring of parries chimed throughout Drundar as Rallos' minions began to gather around the pit. Never before had such a fight been witnessed. Sullon never seemed to tire. Her first strikes still as strong as her last -- the one that found Rallos' axe and both of hers locked together. Sullon shook with anger and ferocity trying to break her weapons free, perfectly willing to drop them and take on the great god of war with her bare fists. That's when Rallos laughed so loudly it shook the great stone fortress. His laugh surprised Sullon so much that her focused rage was interrupted and she kneeled before him, prepared to die for having the audacity to take up arms against a god. As she waited for the sting of an axe on her neck, she felt only the cold touch of steel on each shoulder as Rallos anointed her as the Maiden of Rage. He gave her dominion over the aspects of war that manifest in pure rage. None save Rallos himself could withstand her in battle, though her brothers thought that they could defeat her, for they were wiser than she. They, of course, never attempted to prove their claims. Legends say that she remains inside Razorthorn, her tower within the stronghold, urging those dedicated to her to increase their rage and learn to focus it. It is said that she will honor those that do so by allowing them to serve her in the tower. There are other legends that say that she was betrayed by her father, Rallos Zek, and imprisoned in that tower because he feared her strength. The legends are merely rumor, however. Only Sullon Zek and perhaps those that serve her in her tower know the truth. Realm: Demi-Plane of Rage Tallon Zek, The Beholder of Battle Known as the Beholder of Battle and as a master of strategy, Tallon Zek resides on the Plane of War along with his alter ego Vallon Zek. He is a tall, older-looking orc-like being, who appears to be very wise, with good cause. He wears a set of sturdy steel plate armour without a helm, and carries his famed obsidian war bow. Terris-Thule, The Dream Scorcher Terris-Thule is known as the Dream Scorcher or the Nightmare, for her effect on the sleep of dreamers. She rules the demi-plane of Nightmares and delights in torturing the innocent as they rest. She is tall, well over six feet in height and skeletally thin. Her skin is pale with hints of gray. Long, black fingernails extend from her bony hands, to match her slinky gown. Her face is smooth - no features mar its sleek surface other than two empty black eye sockets. Long black hair flows back from two massive brass horns at her temples. Realm: Demi-Plane of Nightmare Tholuxe Paells, God of Lust Tholuxe Paells is a minor god who rarely appears in Norrathian religious texts. Some gypsies create and sell charms that venerate him, such charms supposedly carrying Paells’ blessing to make others desire the wearer. In large cities such as Freeport, practitioners of the oldest profession offer prayers to Tholuxe as well. Realm: Demi-Plane of Debauchery Torvonnilous, Lord of Greed Torvonnilous rules the Demi-Plane of Greed. He spends his days devising ways to increase his massive expanse of wealth. Though he wears all manner of jewelry of the finest metals and encrusted with the most precious gems, his lust for treasure is never satisfied. He wears a suit of finely crafted green and yellow embroidered silk cloth. Torvonnilous appears as an average human male, clean-shaven and proper. He carries with him an ornate obsidian cane, crowned with a platinum dragon’s head. Realm: Demi-Plane of Greed Vallon Zek, The Governor of War Vallon Zek is a master tactician dubbed the Governor of War, and, with his alter ego Tallon Zek, resides on the Plane of War with Rallos Zek. Vallon's manifestation is that of an older, muscular, physically strong male orc-like figure who wears blackened chain covered by an emerald and black cloak. His appearance is that of a regal general at arms, upright and stern, wise and aristocratic. At his belt, he bears a silvery sabre, which he has been said to wave when explaining tactics to others. Vazaelle Kaleine, The Mad An Erudite by heritage, Vazaelle lived among those who were ousted from Erudin for necromancy. During her lifetime, she was a dedicated devout Cazicite, though a combination of religious zeal and prophetic visions stripped from her any semblance of sanity. Lifted up by her deity and given her own domain, the power of her madness shaped it into the semblance of old Paineel after its destruction. From her realm, Vazaelle occasionally foresees an event in the future of some unsuspecting Norrathian citizen, whose life will change drastically when that event occurs. Depending on the severity of Vazaelle's mental state during the vision, that poor individual will know some degree of madness for the rest of their days, suffering from the touch of Vazaelle the Mad. Xev Bristlebane, The Prince of Fortune Xev is considered the deity of fortune, whether good or bad. He is related to Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane, the King of Thieves, but no one is sure exactly how as the Trickster tells the tale differently each time. Xev has a small following among the merchants and gamblers of Highpass Hold and among gypsy fortunetellers. Zebuxoruk, The Forsaken Zebuxoruk is neither evil nor good. Legends place him as evil and other legends untold place him on the side of good. To the other deities either dislike him or simply couldn't care less. Zebuxoruk was at some time a mortal man and trod upon the surface of Norrath after escaping the Plane of Justice or the Void. Mortality was either something forced upon him or something he may have wished for. Zebuxoruk is known as the Forsaken One, The Disgraced and other such names among the pantheon of deities and heroes of the Outer Planes of Influence. There is said to be a hidden city on Norrath that honor - not worship - the 'Ungod', Zebuxoruk, something not even he truly cares for. This city has knowledge of his history both true and false and the community is mostly comprised of fallen priests, shadowknight, paladins, any who have been forsaken by their deities and either seek a pathway back or seek true neutrality. It is said that they believe the deities are more mortal than they think. The Spirits Drinal, The Silver Reaper Very few beings know of the Silver Reaper, associated with the gray moon seen from Norrath on all nights – Drinal. This moon was named after the spirit deity of night, destruction, and death by the humanoid tribe of nomads before the era of great cities and civilizations. Drinal, although representing that which is dark, is a neutral deity who represents the necessary end of the cycle of life. He does not maintain his watch over death out of malevolence, but out of the necessity for it to occur in order to fulfill the cycle of life. His Lujien followers personify Drinal as an upright white wolf whose paws, tail, and maw are midnight black. It is said that Drinal wields a silver sickle, the symbol of the crescent moon that is most sacred to Drinal and his bestial worshippers. Ehayae, Matron of the Dawn Very few beings know of Ehayae and even fewer pay homage to her in reverence and worship. To those that do know this name and follow her guidance, she is the deity that maintains the cycle of birth, rebirth, and creation and is strongly tied to Drinal, who completes this cycle. The dawn and twilight are symbols associated with this goddess and are hours that her worshippers revere as sacred. Ehayae, although representing that which is considered to be good by many of the races of Norrath, is indeed a neutral goddess. Her neutrality comes in that she does not maintain her half of the cycle of life out of benevolence, but out of necessity. Her Gihjna followers personify Ehayae as a golden-skinned humanoid female bearing the face and head of an ivory-beaked hawk and golden wings in place of arms. She is often depicted as holding a halfcircle at the tips of her wings in representation of the rising and setting sun. Sahteb Mahlni, The Feral Spirit Sahteb Mahlni is the most powerful of the known animal spirits and is believed to be the embodiment and source of animal instincts. Followers of Sahteb Mahlni are exclusively Vah Shir who believe true wisdom and power come from understanding and controlling the primal inner spirit within all living creatures. The opposites of life and death, predator and prey, and physical and spiritual are the primal balances of existence, and upon death all things return to a spiritual state until reborn into the new flesh. Only through praise, reverence, and devotion to Sahteb Mahlni – the greatest of the ancestor spirits and the balance of life and death – can enlightenment be achieved. Vah Shir of all dispositions, from the peaceful contemplative shaman to the fierce, bloodthirsty beastlord hear the calling of Sahteb Mahlni. As an embodiment of the primal balance, Sahteb Mahlni is neutral. When the Feral Spirit is described in the physical form, it is as an ever-changing composite creature made from all Norrath’s animals. Bestial Gods Bealu, God of the Riftseekers The pyrilen and gelidran were once a unified creature -- a pure riftseeker, neither male nor female, with magical powers that were nearly incomprehensible. The god of the riftseekers, Bealu, was envious of their power, believing it rivaled his own and so he chose to ruin his own creation. The magic and essences of the true riftseekers were split into the powers of fire and ice. Bealu found if he kept the two creatures created out of the true riftseeker -- the pyrilen and the gelidran -- separate, he could control their power. But when the two creatures were brought together to conjure magic, they could create the same intense power that caused the true riftseekers to be destroyed in the beginning. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------